


2woon | hey, have you seen the...? oh

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [13]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Hey, have you seen the...? Oh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	2woon | hey, have you seen the...? oh

As a birthday present for Ddangkkoming, Yesung purchases a rather expensive bottle of turtle wax to keep the turtle’s shell nice and shiny. The man at the pet store promises Ddangkkoming would like it, and he’s right. The turtle doesn’t run away when Yesung calls him now… sometimes.

But one morning, the bottle is mysteriously missing from Yesung’s dresser. He looks everywhere for it: underneath his bed, behind his dresser, in Ryeowook’s room (where things always mysteriously end up), everywhere. But it’s nowhere to be found. He starts asking around, but none of the members have seen it either. 

He’s about to go out and buy another one (if Ddangkkoming is happy, then it doesn’t matter how much the bottle costs), when he walks into the main living area and finds Kangin sprawled out on the couch. Yesung flops down next to him and watches a few minutes of the variety show Kangin has on. Every so often, Kangin rubs his lips and grimaces. 

"Hey, have you seen my lip balm?" he asks Yesung.

"Uhh… don’t think so. What does it look like?"

"It’s in a white tube with a turtle on it," Kangin replies. "I’m not sure who it belongs too, but it makes my lips  _really_  soft.”

Realization hits Yesung. “That’s for my  _turtle_!” he exclaims. _  
_

"You mean it’s not lip balm?" Kangin asks slowly. "WHAT HAVE I BEEN PUTTING ON MY LIPS?!"


End file.
